This will be a trial with 800 subjects (125/arm on Arms A, B, C, and D; 150/arm on Arms E & F) who are HIV-infected antiretroviral-naive subjects (defined as <7 days of prior antiretrovial therapy) with plasma HIV-1 RNA levels >500 copies per mL. This study is double-blind for the protease inhibitor and nonnucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor (NNRTI). At initiation of therapy, all nucleoside analog reverse transcriptase inhibitors will be open label; however, subjects will not learn their assigned NRTIs until drugs are dispensed by the pharmacist.